Ryusei no Kira
He is the older brother of Maya and also half - human, half - angel. He was one of the candidates for the selection of the Saint Beast but he had other plans. Appearance Short, blonde hair and light yellow green eyes. He wears a tight, black sleeveless clothing, with silver linings, that stops on midriff. Has a tattoo - like on his left forearm, above it is a silver armband that has holes which shows his skin underneath and from wrist to mid lower forearm, is a black, tight arm warmer. On the right side, from mid upper forearm to mid lower forearm is another black, tight arm warmer. He wears a pair of tight fitting black pants. He uses a whip as his weapon of choice, although he rarely uses it. When he stayed in Earth, he is wearing a black turtleneck as his inner shirt with a brown suit on top and then a pair of beige colored khaki pants. Personality Kira, as most older brothers tend to be, is very protective of his younger brother Maya since this said person is prone to being bullied, especially because of their special circumstance. He always teases Rey every opportunity he got. When the situation calls for it, Kira can be serious and determined. Relationship *Zeus - respects as the Creator and Father of all angels and of Heaven. *Lucifer ''' - '''in the anime, it was not established if they ever met. It was revealed in the CD drama that he is the father of the 2 brothers. *Gabriel - in the anime, it was not established if they ever met. *Pandora - when they were young angels, they had a one - time encounter with him and it was a pleasant experience for both. *Pearl - they never met. *Cassandra - they never met. *Judas - close friends and respects him a lot. *Luca - close friends and listens to his advices. *Goh - close friends and sees him as a big brother. *Shin - close friends and actually listens to him. *Rey - he loves teasing and making snide comments whenever Rey says something, which annoys the purple haired angel to no end. However,the two can get along. *Gai - at first, he thought he was bullying his brother but thought otherwise after the blonde became Maya's first best friend. He also liked him after that. *Maya - his little brother and they have a very close relationship. Although there are times that he loves teasing him by telling scary stories and stuff. *Shiva - he only met him once, during the selection for the 9 Saint Beasts Candidates. *Kamui - his little brother likes him so he sort of liked him as well. Trivia *Some fans argue that he looks like Sanzo from the anime Gensoumaden Saiyuki. *It is implied that Kira has a brother complex. Gallery brothers.jpg|Kira and Maya, back to back x7.jpg|Kira with his whip x5.jpg|Shiva spying on the 2 brothers x.jpg|Kira with 2 wildcats - Gai and his little brother Maya kira sitting and thinking.jpg|Kira thinking about what the Saint Beast told them about Judas kira trying to prove yuda's innocence.jpg|He still believes in him kira wallpaper.jpg|Kira wallpaper kira solo.jpg|Kira's official photo merchandise Kira n Maya.jpg|Brothers Category:Male Category:Angel Category:Saint Beast